


Out in the Blue

by Hidden_in_plain_sight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, POV Derek, PTSD Stiles, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Top Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_in_plain_sight/pseuds/Hidden_in_plain_sight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is turned after almost dying when the Nogitsune is killed, upon seeing his newly turned self, he takes off to his Grandfathers farm to be alone. Everyone is considerate to leave him be, everyone but Derek. Derek feels like he is the only one who knows what he is going through and won't stop until he helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Derek he doesn’t want to see anyone.” Scott answers impatiently as he types something out on the laptop in front of him. Running his hands through his hair, Derek paces anxiously around Scotts cluttered room.  
“He’s only been a werewolf for two months now, he needs help with control.” Scott immediately stops typing and turns to look at him.  
“He knows how to control himself, he got it the first full moon and didn't even need my help on the second. He is fine, he just needs some time after the whole thing.” He waits for Derek’s response yet all he does is pace. “Derek he wants to be alone, you of all people should understand that.” Now it’s Derek’s turn to stop and stare at him.  
“Scott don’t go there.” The hitch in his voice makes him wince, he hated showing weakness.  
“After what happened with the Nogitsune, he just wants to be alone. We need to respect that.” Scotts voice takes on a hint of finality, the confidence of an Alpha becoming more prominent with each passing day.  
“He’s going through more than turning into a werewolf Scott, he needs my help!” Derek growled, his voice rising. Scott’s eyebrows furrowed as he stood, his eyes flashing the red of an Alpha.  
“Derek I know you’re used to being the one giving orders, but Stiles is my beta, he asked to be alone and i’m not going to break his trust by doing the one thing he asked me not to do.” Turning back to the laptop he closed the document he had been typing and closed the laptop. “Now i’m suppose to be at work in a few minutes so can you please let this go?”  
Thursting his fingers through his hair one last time he nodded.  
“Fine.” He said heading for the door. Scotts voice stopped him as he reached it.  
“Derek, he’ll be fine.” With a single look over his shoulder he left. 

Scotts dirt bike roared out of the driveway 2 minutes later. As it drove away from the house Derek waited until the he could no longer hear it’s distinct rumble, and headed to the house.  
Walking around the house to where Scotts window looked out over the yard and he began to climb. Sliding the window open - Scott really should learn to lock it - he crawled through.  
Sitting down in front of the laptop he opened it, to the welcoming sight of a lock screen. Slapping his palm against his forehead, he slammed his elbows onto the desk top and placed his head into his hands. Of course there’s a password, idiot. He scolded himself. Then a memory came back to him.  
Stiles punching Scott in the shoulder and laughing as they walked out of the school.  
“Come on dude, even psycho Peter laughed at the fact that both your username and password were both Allison. I think that warrants a change.” He snickered some more clutching at his stomach.  
“Shut up idiot.” Scott responded with a punch to his shoulder, causing Stiles to shriek.  
Derek had simply smirked to himself as he waited for Erika.  
Lifting his head now he spelled out her name. Allison. Derek felt a peg in his chest while writing out the name, he was never close to the Hunter - hell he didn’t even like her - but he knew the feeling of loosing someone you loved. Hitting enter the smiling faces of Scott and Kira greeted his entrance.  
Reopening the last session, a half written email appeared. He began to read. 

Dude,  
You know if anything else is happening to you, you need to tell me. It’s my job to help you through all of this, you're not just my beta, you’re my best friend meaning this is even more important to me. So please don’t lie to me. Call me this weekend, maybe I can come up there and see you.  
Be safe.  
Scott. 

Derek went back to the inbox and opened the last email from Stile to Scott. 

Hey,  
Stop worrying about me Scott. Everything is fine, all the tv, free wifi, and curly fires i could ever want. Plus Grandpa is gone almost all the time, so there no need to worry about him. I have everything under control. Stop worrying.  
Stiles.

Derek looked at the screen, reading over the email again. Grandpa. He had been there once. Back when Stiles was still possessed with the Nogitsune, him and Chris had driven upstate to check out the old farm house. Of course he was there.  
When they had been there, the old man hadn't even bothered to lock the door, leaving a note on the counter explaining where he’d be. A perfect place for him to hide out. Closing the laptop he exited the same way he had come. 

Driving much faster than he needed to be, he raced down the old back roads towards Stile’s grandfathers farm. He has been driving all night and the sight of the old brick house was a great sight to see with the rising sun.  
Turning onto the long dirt driveway he scanned the fields for any sight of Stiles, nothing. Parking the car beside the old wooden barn he opened his door and stepped out, immediately catching Stiles scent, he headed towards the barn.  
Pushing open the large sliding door the morning light poured through, eliminating the barn floor, littered with empty bottles and rubble. And there, laying beneath the broken window in the shattered glass, lay Stiles, open bottle of rum in his lap. He didn’t move, though his eyes were locked on Derek.  
His stomach dropped at the sight of him, his insides twisted and burned. Stiles sat with his back against the wall, his hair had grown longer than he’d ever seen it, brushing his eyebrows, knotted and matted. His jaw had the slightest hint of stubble, which even now made Derek want to smile, yet he couldn’t. Stiles jeans were dirty and frayed, his shirt half torn stained with blood and dirt.  
With a burst of energy Stile thrusted his arms wide.  
“Ta-da!” He laughed as he tried to get to his feet. Slamming against the wall when he couldn’t gain his balance, Derek ran to him. Pulling an arm around his shoulder he heaved Stiles off of the floor. Though Stiles was having none of it, he pushed against Derek, his newly gained werewolf strength helping him throw Derek clear across the barn and into an open buck stall.  
“Now i know that Scott wouldn’t tell you where i was. So how’d you do it?” Stiles asked, leaning against the door frame. “The thing about being a werewolf that sucks, it takes a lot to get drunk now, with my liver able to work triple time now, i’ve been practically living off of this stuff. I can feel it even now, my body beginning to sober up. Complete bullshit if you ask me.” He threw the bottle at the wall beside Derek’s head.  
“So? You going to tell me or an i going to have to guess.” He asked as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes.  
“Broke into Scott’s email.” Derek responded as he stood, Stiles simply laughed and stalked back out of the barn. Derek followed close behind.  
“So, why’d you come?” Stiles asked as they stepped into the morning light. He turned back to Derek and raised an eyebrow, his eyes clearing.  
“I wanted to see if you were ok?” Stiles laughed.  
“See if i was ok? Do you know how many people i killed Derek?” Derek took a step towards him, though Stiles raised his hands and shook his head. “And don’t you dare give me that ‘I understand what you're going through’ bullshit, because you don’t.”  
“Stiles, it wasn’t you're fault. None of it was, you had no control over it.” Derek said.  
“I should have killed myself before i let it go as far as it did.” Derek whined at his words. “You weren’t in the school when Scott had to bite me, but do you know why he had to? In those final moments, after Scott bit and killed the Nogitsune, i was as good as dead. Even when i told him, it was okay to let me go, he insisted. And it isn’t all Scotts fault, i though it would be a new start for me, but i guess the supernatural do not distinguish between someones actual consciousness and that of the demon possessing them.”  
Closing his eyes for a moment Stiles heaved out a breath, when he opened them they glowed the cold hard blue of a werewolf who had taken the live of an innocent.  
“Now i’m stuck with the constant reminder of what happened because of me.” He blinked again and his eyes were back to their fawn brown.  
“Do you think i don’t feel the same way every time my eyes change? I killed my first love. I killed her because she begged me to, yet it doesn’t make the pain any less real.” Stiles locked eyes with him and simply shook his head before turning and walking for the house.  
“You know the anger you're feeling right now? The hate for yourself you feel? It will eat you alive if you don’t deal with it.” Derek yelled at his turned back. Stiles shot him the finger.  
“It’s already eating me alive.” Jogging up to him, he spun him back to face him, though Stiles was ready and his fist shot out, connecting with Derek’s jaw, it knocked him back. Landing in the dust his hand went to his jaw, Stiles now stood over him, jaw locked and eyes glowing.  
“I think you should leave now Derek.” When he turned away, Derek took that moment to kick his legs out from under him. When Stiles hit the ground, Derek took that opportunity to grab him by the throat, in attempt to keep him down. Yet when Stiles’ knee connected with his temple he saw stars and next thing he knew Stiles had him pinned and snarled down at him. His teeth elongated into canines and his eyes burned down at him. Derek grabbed his hand and roared back at him, his eyes shifting to their blue and his teeth changed. This made Stiles freeze.  
“There. Now can you see, that i know exactly what you are going through?” Letting go of his throat Stiles rolled off of him, his eyes changing back to brown. Sitting up he clapped a hand down on Sitles’ shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “I can help you Stiles, but only if you let me.”  
Pushing himself up, Stiles didn’t even bother dusting himself off.  
“Get out of here Derek.” He said before heading to the house. 

Foot steps sounded on the stairs as Stiles walked down from the second floor. When he entered the kitchen the food Derek had made, still steamed with heat from its spot on the table. Derek leaned against the counter drinking a cup of coffee.  
He had discarded his leather jacket and the deep brown of his short sleeve brought out the green of his eyes.  
“Thought I told you to leave.” Stiles said as he dried his tangled hair with a towel. His new jeans were completely intact and a deep blue. He had chosen to skip a shirt which showed off his newly changed werewolf torso. Lean hard muscle that flexed as he walked, blemish free and pale. Derek kept his eyes glued to the newspaper in his hand.  
“Well you need proper food and you clearly weren’t going to do that on your own.” Derek said nonchalantly as he read the paper. Stiles would had thrown the plate at him but the smell of bacon was making him dizzy with hunger. Sitting down he dove into the eggs bacon and sausage.  
“We’re going for a run after you finish eating.” Stiles froze, sausage half hanging out of his mouth. Looking up at Derek he shook his head.  
“Not happening.” His voice muffled with the sausage. “I don’t know if you’ve ever seen me run, but it isn’t something i do often.”  
“You’re a werewolf now, it will be easier and it will help clear your mind.” Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek.  
“What ever, let me finish eating in peace.” With one hand shoving food into his mouth, the other reaching for a brush that had been left on the table. When he tries to run it through his hair it caught and stopped moving.  
“Son of a -“ He tugged again. Derek could see him beginning to get frustrated so he chose to step in. Moving behind him, he grabbed the brush from his hand and carefully detangled it from his knotted hair.  
“What are you doing?” Stiles asked as Derek began working from the ends of his hair, brushing the looser knots free.  
“I’m brushing your hair. You were have given yourself a bald spot if you had kept pulling. This is better for your hair.” Stiles laughed.  
“Yeah? You spend a year in Hairstyling before going full time werewolf? What, do you wanna add some highlights while you're at it? ” Derek smiled down at him.  
“No, i used to brush Cora’s hair when she was a kid, Laura would sit and watch me, to make sure i was doing it right.” He explained as he clearing a back portion of Stiles’ hair.  
“Ah.” Stiles said, leaning back against the chair. Derek could tell he was relaxing now, and he just continued to brush out the tangles. Finishing the back and sides of his hair, Derek tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Hmm?” Stiles mumbled. Clearly exhausted.  
“I need you to turn and face me.” Grunting in response he turned in his chair. Tilting his head back for Derek. Brushing the front of his hair, Derek watched as Stiles slowly relaxed again and his eyes rolled back.  
Continuing to brush Stiles’ hair, Derek looked down at Stiles’ relaxed face. Searching his face, all the tension gone, leaving nothing but a scared, confused, guilt-ridden boy. Derek knew exactly how he felt. Finally finishing clearing Stiles’ hair of the tangles, he couldn’t stop himself before he ran a hand through Stiles’ hair, hand coming to rest at the nap of his neck. Stiles’ eyes snapped open and locked with Derek’s, they stayed there for a moment, simply looking at each other. It was only when Derek began to study Stiles’ lips did he clear his throat and back away.  
Stiles watched Derek as he walked away, studying him. Picking up his coffee, Derek took a long drink. Placing it back on counter, he grabbed the bag he had placed on the ground. Rifling through it, he grabbed a pair of track pants for Stiles and himself, throwing Stiles’ pair at him.  
“Go change, we’re going.” He said as he walked to the washroom to change.

When Derek emerged from the bathroom Stiles was pouring himself a cup of coffee, track pants hanging low on his hips, the muscles in his back flexing as he moved.   
“Ready to go?” Stiles asks without turning. Dropping his jeans and t-shirt on the table Derek heads towards the door. Stiles follows closely behind him.   
“Try and keep up.” Derek says skipping the three steps from the porch and takes off running. He can hear Stiles groan before he starts off and smiles to himself. Pushing his legs faster.   
It isn’t long before Stiles is beside him, keeping pace with even breaths. Looking over at him, Derek lifts an eyebrow. Stiles smirks.   
“What’s wrong sour wolf? Scared i’m gonna beat you?” Stiles jokes, pushing ahead of Derek, kicking up dirt as they head into the trees. Derek can’t help but laugh.   
“You asked for it!” He calls to Stiles. He’s been a werewolf his whole life, he would always be faster than a bitten werewolf. Catching up to Stiles easily, he smirked cockily at him before pushing even faster. Even with Stiles’ shout of annoyance, Derek pushed ahead.   
He could hear Stiles pushing himself faster, his feet pounding harder against the worn path. They flew past the trees at shocking speed, Stiles only just behind Derek. Derek could hear Stiles’ breaths beginning to labor, but he pushed on.   
Suddenly, Stiles was beside him again. Derek looked over him, a thin layer of sweat glistened on his pale skin. Derek let out a deep growl, Stiles bared his teeth in a smile.   
“Hey sour wolf, wanna know something? I grew up here, you may have the brawn, but i-“ With a wink he stumbled to a stop. “Have the brains.” He called as Derek rushed off a cliff.   
Turning in the air, down he fell, deep blue water rushing up to meet him. Slamming into the water he resurfaced, coughing up water. Looking up from where he had fallen, Stiles stood, looking down at him arms crossed in front of his gleaming chest.   
“How’s the water?” Stiles called down to him. Derek shot him the finger.   
“Come and feel for yourself!” Derek called up to him. “Or does a little drop scare you?”   
Immediately, Stiles dropped his arms and walked back into the trees.  
“Hey! Stiles, I was just kidding!” He shouted. “Don’t be like that, come ba-“ He was cut off with Stiles - naked - body flying out over the cliff. Positioning his body he dove into the cool water. When he resurfaced, Derek stared wide eyed at him.   
“What? Dick scare you or something?” Stiles laughed shooting him a wink. Quickly he dove beneath the water and suddenly Derek felt his track pants being removed.   
“What the -“ Then his pants were flung towards the river bank. Landing with a sloshy splash. Stiles resurfaced and a wide grin. Raising his hand from beneath the water he held up Derek’s white briefs.   
“The fuck man? Those are new!” Derek shouted as Stiles flung them towards the bank.   
“Well now they're used.” He threw himself back, floating calmly. Shaking his head, Derek could see no other option than to push himself into a floating position. Pushing his arms over his head and pushing his body forward.   
“How do you feel?” He asked Stiles as they floated beside each other. Turning his head he looked over at Stiles to see him shrug.  
“It got some of the energy out. But all i can think of are they're faces.” Stiles was staring up at the blue sky.   
“Stiles…”   
“Derek, please don’t say it isn’t my fault. Yes i know, i was possessed and that there was no way i could have saved them. I know that the Nogitsune was smart, if it hadn't been for the scroll i would have died. And yes i’m happy i’m not dead, but i think it would be better then this.” Derek pushed himself up and looked at Stiles, who was looking back at him, with a heartbreakingly neutral expression.   
“You know-“   
“Please don’t.” Stiles said as he swam towards the bank. Derek followed close behind. 

Heading back to the farm house, Stiles still without clothes. Stiles hadn’t spoken a word the whole way back to the house. Even when Derek had tried to change the subject to another run or working out, Stiles had grunted and kept walking.   
Entering the house he went to the cupboard above the fridge, retrieving two 60’s of rum. Opening the first he drank quickly, when the bottle was half empty he placed it both on the counter, only to burp and go back to the open bottle, sipping happily.   
Grabbing the jeans he had discarded earlier, Stiles grabbed them and yanked them up and over his hips, not caring about his shirtlessness. Derek chose to do the same, grabbing the jeans he had been wearing this morning and pulling them on after ridding himself of the clingy track pants.when he was finished Stiles was leaning against the counter still drinking from his open bottle.  
Derek raised an eyebrow, he knew he’d have to get him through this phase. Stretching his hand out to him, Stiles placed the open bottle in his hand. Taking a long drink, they stood there locked eyes. Passing the bottle back to Stiles he headed to the living room.   
Sitting back into the soft cushions he put his arm across the back and gulped back some more rum. Derek followed with the still closed bottle, sitting down close to Stiles he cracked open the second bottle, trying to keep up with the other boy’s drinking.   
“So what do you want to do now? Since you’re last plan turned out great.” Derek took another drink.   
“Says the one who jumped off a cliff, naked might i add.” Stiles laughed.  
“Yeah, shut up. I wasn’t going to jump into the water, that is filled with god knows what, in brand new roots track pants.” He raised his hands in defence and Derek had to laugh.   
“Fine, lets play…never have i ever.” Derek smirked as he took another drink. Stiles eyes lit up.   
“Sure you want me to know all of your secrets?” Stiles asked. Derek pondered that for a moment, looking towards the bay window behind the big flat screen. After a moment, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Why not.” He took a long swig on the bottle and Stiles laughed.   
“Fine! Never have i ever watched, The Notebook.” Looking down at his drink Stiles smirked before he took a deep gulp. Derek burst into laughter.   
“Nooo!” Derek exclaimed. Stiles raised his hands.  
“It’s Lydia’s favourite , i watched it incase i ever needed the trivia.” He laughed along with Derek. “But fine it is kinda pathetic. Never have i ever, had a pipe stabbed through my abdomen.” He said with a rueful grin.   
“It is not fair.” Derek said as he drank. “Never have i ever went looking for a body in the middle of the night causing my best friend to be turned into a werewolf.” Derek smiled and leaned back. Stiles narrowed his eyes and drank.   
“Fine no more of that. Never have i ever hooked up with a guy.” Stiles says with a roll of his eyes, as if the idea was so absurd there was no chance Derek would drink. Locking eyes with Stiles now, he took a swig. Stiles’ eyes widening as he drank.   
“I’m calling bullshit.” Stiles says leaning forward, studying Derek’s face.   
“When i took Cora away, i met someone. He was crazy and impulsive and not a psychotic murderer.” Derek laughed. “I thought what the hell, and i went for it.”   
“What’s anal like?” Stiles blurts out, his words now slurred with intoxication. Derek coughs a laugh and looks at him amazed. Stiles shakes his head. “Sorry, sorry. That was really inappropriate.” He giggled a laugh. Derek couldn’t help but laugh.   
They both leaned back and took another drink. Derek looked over at Stiles, leaned back with a casual smile, bottle in hand.   
“It’s actually not that bad.” Derek said, leaning back. Stiles erupted with laughter. Derek couldn't hold back anymore, they roared with laughter and both chugged their drinks. 

They continued their drinking late into the night, talking and laughing. By 2am Stiles is ready to pass out, and Derek helps him up the stairs. With an arm around Stiles’ waist and holding his arm around his own neck.   
“Hmmm, y’know Scott’s great at the whole Alpha thing, but he doesn’t get what i’m going through. But youuu -“ He slaps Derek’s chest. “You know exactly what i need.” Derek smiles at Stiles’ slurred drunken voice.  
Opening Stiles bedroom door, he carried him through the door way and moved him to his bed. Laying him down he began to fix his blankets when Stiles waved a hand.   
“Pants. Need. Off.” He mumbled. With a furrowed brow, Derek grabs the waist band on his jeans and tugs them down. Trying not to stare at Stiles in all his glory, Derek takes his pants and moves to the dresser, placing them on the top and heads for the door.  
“ ‘Erek.” Stiles’ voice stops his steps. He looks over his shoulder at Stiles, leaning on his elbows and watching Derek. “Com’ere.”   
Derek turns on his heel and walked back to Stiles. Motioning for him to come close Derek leans his head in for Stiles to whisper what ever he wants into Derek’s ear. Though instead of saying anything Stiles grabs Derek by the nape of his neck and puts his lips to Derek’s.   
Shocked Derek freezes. The kiss only lasts a moment, Stiles’ lips soft and willing against Derek’s shocked ones. When Stiles pulls back Derek is still confused about what had just happened. Stiles falls back against his bed in a fit of giggles.   
“Actually not that bad.” Stiles says with a smile, rolling towards the wall. Shaking his head, Derek heads towards the door. Touching his lips one last time before leaving the room he looks back to Stiles, laying still and silent his body completely relaxed.   
Stiles was right, Derek might know exactly what he needs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing how Stiles reacted to Derek's sexual preferences he sees a way he can get him to forget about the pain of his past and focus on the good in his future.

When Stiles walked into the kitchen the next morning Derek was busy frying bacon at the stove. Stiles stopped when he saw Derek, acting so casual and natural.  
“Um, hey dude?” Stiles said anxiously. Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled at Stiles.  
“Ah hey man, almost didn’t hear your fat ass.” Derek said with a laugh as he turned back to the sizzling bacon. Stiles narrowed his eyes and sat down at the table.  
“So dude, about last night -“ Stiles started.  
“Man, you were so smashed, i had to carry your ass up the stairs.” He said nonchalantly.  
“Yeah, but like about what i -“  
“The whole getting you ready for bed thing, no worries, you passed out the second i tucked ya in.” Derek moved the bacon onto a few layers of paper towel letting the grease soak away. As Derek poured the pancake batter into the pan, he could smell Stiles’ confusion.  
“Uh, yeah thanks for everything man.” Stiles said leaning his elbows onto the table.  
“Don’t mention it.” Derek said happily flipping the pancake like a pro. Stiles stared at him, not sure what to believe about the night before.  
Moving the pancakes onto a plate, Derek placed the bacon and pancakes in front of Stiles with a smile.  
“How about a run after breakfast? Maybe we can actually go for a swim this time, pack a lunch? Get some rum?” Derek asked turning back to the stove, fixing his own plate. Digging into his own plate, Stiles nodded.  
“Yeah sounds like it could be fun.” 

Derek and Stiles ran through the woods, keeping pace with each other. The would race for a few kilometres and then match pace again. Once they doubled back around they stopped by the farm and picked up a bag they had prepared for the swim.  
When they reached the river bank, they quickly stripped and jumped in. The cool water was a shock to the system at first but Derek adjusted. After better their sandwiches they raced to the other side of the river. Each kicking their feet and digging at the water as fast as they could.  
It was only on the way back, did Stiles get the lead. Derek grumbled under his breath as he handed over his ham sandwich.  
“Awe, don’t be such a sour wolf, it’s not my fault you’re a slow swimmer.” Stiles said as they lay on the river bank.  
“Piss off.” Derek growled. Stiles chuckled and rolled over towards him, leaning almost on top of Derek he dangled the half eaten ham sandwich a few inches from his mouth.  
With a quick look at Stiles stupid amused face, Derek lunged. Grabbing the arm holding the sandwich and the other holding him up, he flipped them over, pinning him down before he could try and get the upper hand. With a leg on either side of Stiles, Derek had the upper hand and smiled down at him.  
Pinning Stiles’ arm beneath his leg, Derek grabbed the sandwich and took a large bite out of it. With a victorious smile down at Stiles he quickly finished the sandwich. Clapping his hands clean he whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Ha. It’s not my fault you're a easy fight.” He winked. It was only now that he realized that Stiles’ expression was one of shock. His eyes were locked on their naked bodies in such close proximity. Clearing his throat Derek slid off of him and went to the water. Diving in.  
“You coming weakling?” Derek called to a still shocked Stiles. As if his words had awoken him, Stiles rolled to his feet and took a running leap into the water. 

They swam for two hours, racing and diving. Seeing who would be able to hold their breath the longest, who could catch the most fish bare handed within a minute.  
Stiles was smiling and laughing. Clearly his mind was distracted. Once Stiles had claimed victory at catching the most fish they decided it was time to leave. Climbing from the sun warmed water, they gathered their clothes and left over food and supplies and headed for the farm house.  
Stiles walked ahead of Derek, giving him a great view of his toned pale ass. With a rueful grin he took the towel he had around his neck, gave it a twirl and cracked it against Stiles’ ass. With a yelp, Stiles dropped everything in his arms and grabbed for his now reddened ass.  
“The fuck man!” He exclaimed in pain. Derek couldn’t contain himself, laughing so hard he had to lean against a tree, clutching his stomach.  
Rubbing at the red mark Stiles glared at Derek.  
“You’re dead.” Was all the warning he gave before lunging for Derek. Flying at him, Stiles used his weight and momentum to knock Derek clean off his feet. Twisting them as they fell, Derek was able to land onto of Stiles. Fumbling to grab his hands he quickly pinned them above his head, Stiles growled as his hands were immobilized, though his legs were fast and quickly wrapped around Derek’s waist trying to twist them around.  
“No way, i got you.” Derek growled as he pushed himself down hard against Stiles. Stiles simply growled as Derek’s body moved against his own.  
“You give?” Derek asked leaning down, eyes locked with Stiles’. Licking his lips, Stiles looked Derek over. Looking back to Derek’s eyes, he bit his lip, as he shook his head.  
“Never.” Jerking his legs closer to him, causing Derek to press against him. Weather or not it was against his will or not he felt himself begin to harden. As they pressed against each other, Stiles was able to rip his hands free and bury them into Derek’s hair. With a quick look at Derek’s expression, Stiles went for it.  
Their lips collided with so much force Derek’s arm shot out to keep himself still, the muscles in his arm bulging and tightening. Stiles’ legs worked in a rhythmic way, allowing Derek and himself to grind against each other forcefully. Pushing down harder, Derek’s mouth opened to Stiles’ tongue and they twirled happily around each other.  
Still grinding against each other, Stiles moaned against Derek’s lips, making Derek growl and thrust against him hard. Before Derek knew what he was doing, his body was moving faster, the friction of their bodies pressed so closely, setting a fire within him. Stiles caught Derek’s lip between his teeth, tugging passionately, Derek could feel his climax building.  
With Stile’s legs moving his hips and Derek’s own thrusting, he felt the first waves of Climax. This time he grabbed Stiles’ lip and gave an aggressive tug as he finished on the other boys stomach. As his body’s strength dissipated as he finished, Stiles took this moment to push up against him and flip him onto his back. Straddling him, Stiles looked down at him and smirked.  
“I never give.” He said confidently. Laying on his back, Derek looked up at Stiles, breathing laboured and body weak from release.  
What have i gotten myself into. Derek thought to himself.

After a quick clean up in the river, Derek and Stiles were headed back to the farm house, again. Though this time Stiles had chosen to put clothes on, in hopes of avoiding another attack.  
As they walked, Derek couldn’t help but look at Stiles as he walked ahead of him. The whole incident had been so unexpected and .. hot. Derek didn’t know how to go about their interactions now.  
“I can hear you brooding.” Stiles said up head. Derek’s body went straight.  
“What do you mean?” Stiles shot a smile over his shoulder. Derek looked anywhere but Stiles’ doe eyes.  
“I know all you must be thinking is ‘how do i act around him now’, ‘i just came all over his stomach and i don’t even know if he’s gay or bi or straight’, ‘what the hell am i going to do’. Seriously Derek you’re the easiest to read.” He chuckled. Derek narrowed his eyes and the back of Stiles’ head.  
“Well that is not my fault. What even are you anyways? Because this morning you seemed pretty spooked over the idea that you kissed me goodnight.”  
“I was only spooked because i wasn’t sure if that was an okay thing for me to do or even if it was real - i was pretty out of it. And what’s wrong with testing the waters?” Stiles said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But if this is all too weird for you, just say something and we don’t even have to mention it again.”  
Stopped in his tracks Stiles turned to Derek, trying to read his expression.  
“All i’m doing right now, is trying it out.” Stiles said with an oddly serious expression.  
Derek’s lip curled is a smile before he walked right up to Stiles, wrapped his large hand around Stiles’ neck and pulled him roughly to him, placing his lips to the shorter boys. Putting one hand to Derek’s waist and the other buried into his hair, Stiles kissed Derek back.  
As the pulled back, with their foreheads still touching they looked into each others eyes and smiled. 

Later that night, Stiles sat in front of Derek in a stool. In Derek’s hand were a pair of scissors, after brushing through and of the tangles Derek began to cut the length of Stiles’ hair.  
“Is the haircut really necessary?” Stiles groaned. Taking a fistful of his long brown hair, Derek pulled his head back so he could look in his eyes.  
“For as long as i’ve known you, you've never had you’re hair this long. And i can tell by the way you take care of it, you don’t like it.” Stiles smiled up at him.  
“Fine, you got me.” Pushing his head back Derek laughed.  
When they had gotten back Stiles had complained about the amount of hair he had now, and went right away to shave the stubble growing on his face. After he had immersed from the bathroom, clean shaven Derek smiled as the glimpse of the old Stiles was returning. The next step was the hair, but it had taken Derek a lot of time to convince Stiles he actually knew what he was doing.  
“Remind me again, how do you know how to cut hair?” Stiles asked, skeptical.  
“Who do you think cuts Peter’s hair?” Stiles burst out in laughter, picturing the psychopath sitting before Derek allowing him to cut away his locks.  
“Laura used to cut all our hair, but i had to learn to do it myself after she died.” His voice had taken on a sad note, but when Stiles leaned back against him he couldn’t help but smile.  
“Just don’t give me a bald spot.” Stiles joked.  
Derek went to cutting, taking lots off. When he had first met Stiles, his hair had been buzz cut short, but as time passed he had let it grow out. Before he was turned his hair had been shorter at the back and sides, he let the top grow longer and pushed it from his face.  
With that image in his mind, Derek cut his hair. With each lock that fell to the ground, Derek could feel Stiles relaxing. As if all his worries and pain was falling away with his hair.  
When he had finished Derek ran his hands through Stiles’ newly cut hair, shaking free any loose hairs that had yet to fall to the ground. Standing up Stiles turned to Derek with a smile. It as an easy, happy smile - the same he would have given easily a year ago.  
Derek took this moment to run his hands up Stiles’ chest and into his hair before leaning forward and kissing him softly. Stiles smiled against Derek’s lips as he gripped his shirt and pulled him closer.  
Pushing against Derek, Stiles maundered them towards the living room. Too focused on the feel of Stiles’ lips against his own Derek stumbles and falls pulling Stiles down with him. Hitting the floor with a louse bang, Derek and Stiles burst into uncontrolled laughter.  
With their lips back on each others they rolled and kissed, laughing when they ran into the wall.  
“Well when you didn’t answer my last email, this was the last thing i expected to find when i came to check on you.” A familiar voice said from the doorway.  
Stiles and Derek broke away and got to their feet as quickly as they could. Scott leaned against the door frame, a mocking smile. Derek glared and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He could already feel a flush creeping up his neck.  
“Scott!” Stiles said happily, walking towards his best friend with joyful purpose. They embraced and clapped each other on the back.  
“You look good man.” Scott said as he pushed Stiles back to give him a once over. “It’s great to see the mop and stubble gone.”  
“You can thank Derek for that.” Stiles said gesturing at the pile of hair on the ground.  
“Hmm.” Scott said, looking Derek over.  
“Hey dude how about i order some pizza and we all watch some tv?” Stiles offers. Scott looks to Stiles and nods. “Okay i need to go outside cell reception sucks in here and Grandpa hasn’t paid the phone bill in four months.” He says with a smile picking up his cell from the table and heading out of he door leaving Scott and Derek alone.  
Scott watches Derek with interested eyes. Derek is trying to look casual but knows that he is probably looking like a scared pup cowering under the stare of an Alpha.  
“So how’d you find where Stiles was?” Scott asked. Derek ran a hand across the back of his neck whipping away the beginnings of sweat.  
“Well i remembered Chris and I had come here to look for the Nogitsune and i remembered how his Grandpa was never here and gave it a shot.” Scott raised an eyebrow.  
“So how long’s this been going on?” Scott asked. Derek knew he was bright red now.  
“Not long.” Scott nodded.  
“If you’re serious about this, just take care of him man. He deserves something good.” Derek was always amazed at Scotts caring and compassion for his friends. That’s what made him the True Alpha yet Derek was always surprised.  
“I wouldn’t hurt him.” Derek says protectively. Scott smiles.  
“Says the guy who offered to kill him.” Derek shrugged.  
“The past is the past.” Scott laughed and rolled his eyes. Stiles entered the kitchen as Scotts laughter died down.  
“What’s so funny?” He asked glaring at Derek and Scott.  
“Nothing.” They both said with a smile.

After supper Stiles, Scott and Derek all moved to the living room with a beer to watch whatever may have been playing. Derek didn’t pay much attention to what was on the screen, all he could focus on was the warmth of Stiles’ thigh as it pressed against his own.   
Scott was fine with it. Derek thought.  
Derek had never thought he would fall for the skinny defenceless human Stiles had been, though ever since he had turned Derek felt an odd pull towards him. The need to ensure his safety and happiness, the whole idea of being so invested in someone made Derek uneasy.   
He had always been protective of Stiles, even when he was human. Risking his own life to ensure the humans safety. Though Derek hadn’t just protected Stiles, Stiles had protected him too, when wolfsbane burned it’s way towards his heart with the clear intent on killing him,   
Stiles had not left his side. Though other factors could have lead to that.   
A throat clearing snapped him back to the present. Looking over at Stiles he saw he was looking towards Scott, who was locked eyes with Stiles. With his eyes narrowed he smirked and nodded.   
Stretching his arms high above his head, and his mouth roared with a yawn he looked to Derek and Stiles with half lidded eyes.   
“It’s starting to get late guys, i should start home before it gets too dark.” He said standing up. Clapping his hand down on Stiles’ shoulder and nodded to Derek he said his goodbyes.   
Stiles got up and walked his best friend to the door. Derek heard their muffled conversation - nothing but goodbyes and compliments on Stiles’ recovery. As Scott’s mothers car pulled out of the drive way, Stiles returned to the living room with a flirtatious smile tugging at his kissable lips.   
“What are you smiling about?” Derek asked with a smile, lifting his legs onto the couch and stretching out.   
Walking over to him, Stiles looked over Derek’s body and ran his hand from Derek’s ankle to his neck before putting one leg over Derek and lowering his pelvis to Derek’s.   
“I love Scott but i have so many better things i can think of trying right now.” Stiles said as he leaned forward to kiss Derek. With a smile that turned to a growl, Derek gripped Stiles’ firm ass and lifted him as he stood. Stiles rumbled with a deep laugh and wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips as Derek carried him up the stairs. 

Throwing Stiles roughly down on the queen size bed, Derek crawled towards him with a hungry look burning in his green eyes. Stiles growled unintentionally as his eyes turned and glowed a bright blue.   
Reaching his lower abdomen Derek leaned forward, breathing in deeply and he ran his nose from his navel to neck until they were nose to nose, staring into each others eyes.   
“Well if your eyes didn’t give away how horny you were right now, your scent reeks of arousal.” Stiles smiled a fanged smile. Derek raised an eyebrow. “Careful, those could leave more than a love bite.” Running his tongue across his teeth, Stiles kept eye contact with Derek the whole time.   
Lifting his hand between their faces, Derek shifted his nails into curved black claws and hooked one beneath the collar of Stiles’ plain grey t-shirt, slicing clean through the weak material. Arching his back towards Derek’s claws, Stiles snarled, reaching up one of his own clawed hands and shredding Derek’s shirt from his body.   
Smirking Derek grabbed Stiles’ arms and pinned them above his head, leaning down he kissed him deeply. Grinding closely for a few moments Derek couldn’t contain himself any longer, letting go of Stiles hands he reached for the other boys jeans, yanking hard enough to rip the denim clean down the sides. Stiles simply laughed as he kicked them off.   
Reaching for his own jeans Derek stood for a moment to kick them to the side. Stiles went to his knees on the bed and wrapped his fingers in Derek’s dark hair, yanking his lips to Stiles. Gripping Stiles’ hips he pulled them together rubbing his ridged boner against Stiles’ equally hard penis.   
“Ugh!” Stiles groaned. “Would you stop teasing me already?” Derek chuckled against his lips before gripping his hips hard and flipping him around onto all fours.   
Looking back at Derek, Stiles’ eyes had only a hint of uncertainty, but it was enough to make Derek freeze.   
“Are you sure?” He asked seriously. Stiles locked eyes with him and as they stared at each other he saw something shift in Stiles’ eyes as he smiled a vulnerable smile and nodded. Leaning forward Derek grabbed Stiles’ chin and turned his face to kiss him sweetly on the lips.   
Reaching for a condom in his jeans pocket he quickly rolled it on and applied lube where it was needed and positioned himself behind Stiles. He could hear Stiles’ shaky breathed. With a deep breath he ran a hand up Stiles’ spine, sending shivers up his body.   
Moving slowly he enter Stiles. Immediately Stiles’ head fell forward, his back arching with a heavy shiver rocking his body.   
“Stiles?” Derek asked cautiously.   
“Don’t stop. Please.” Stiles’ shaky voice pleaded. Bringing his hand back to Stiles’ hips he pushed in further, earning him a deep groan. Pushing until his hips were firm against Stiles’ ass, he pulled back and moved in again.   
Stiles pushed against Derek, hard. Derek smiled at Stiles’ eagerness and slammed his hips against Stiles’ ass, making Stiles moan. Moving at a faster pace he moved in and out of Stiles, throwing his head back in ecstasy.   
Moving at a fast paced rhythm, he suddenly felt Stiles’ claws grip his ass, spurring him faster. Feeling his own claws extend he ran them down Stiles’ back, leaving trails of cuts which healed seconds after.   
Moving with each other, their climax built.   
“Derek!” Stiles’ moaned loudly. Gripping his hips, Derek thrusted harder.   
“Stiles!” He growled.   
Like an explosion they finished together. Their bodies spasmed with release Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ spine.   
Slipping out of him he went and cleaned himself up in the washroom adjacent of Stiles’ room. 

When he returned Stiles was laying, stretched out on the bed, a smile spread across his face. Standing at the end of his bed Derek smiled down at his sated mate.   
Woah! Hold up their big boy, mate? A few - a LOT - of steps too far ahead there. Derek thought to himself yet he couldn’t stop smiling.   
Stiles patted the space beside him. Derek crawled up beside him, rolling to his side he pulled Stiles close to him, moulding his body to fit Stiles. 

It wasn’t long before Stiles was fast asleep, Derek rested his head against Stiles’ as he slept. Taking a deep breath he listened to the steady beat of Stiles’ heart. Derek couldn’t help but smile.   
Before he drifted to sleep himself, Derek felt something he hadn’t felt since the fire that had killed his family.   
He felt like he had finally come home.


	3. Full moon rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is coming, and Derek and Stiles are excited to spend it watching movies and cuddling on the couch. Though it seems that anything that can go wrong on a full moon. Does.

Three days had passed since Derek and Stiles had sex, and things were perfect. When they weren’t sleeping or having sex, they were relaxing or running or just being idiots. Just the other night after they had collapsed with the exertion of post sex, Stiles had curled into his side and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and they simply laid there.   
It was Stiles who had broken the silence when he spoke.   
“You know, i never thought i’d be with anyone besides Lydia. I’ve been in love with her since the third grade, i just thought with how we’d become closer someday we would end up together. But now, being here, being with you, it’s opened up a new door for me. I feel like i don’t have to hide from you, or be someone i’m not when i’m with you. I can just be” Stiles looked up into Derek’s burning green eyes. “me.”  
Derek’s lip curled in a smile and he pinched Stiles’ chin before kissing him deeply. They had fallen asleep in each others arms, waking up in a tangle of limbs each morning. Derek didn’t care about what might be happening in Beacon Hills and he didn’t want anything to take Stiles’ away from him now, he wouldn’t let anything take him away.   
“Derek! Are you even paying attention?” Stiles’ voice brought him back to the here and now. He sat on the porch over looking the large front yard where Stiles had moved his car - which he had begged to drive, though Derek was reluctant to give up the keys - and was now washing it as seductively as a guy could.   
In nothing more than tight white briefs Stiles’ golden body shone in the sun. His lean toned body flexed and stretched as he moved, holding Derek’s eye.   
“Oh i’m paying attention.” Derek smirked. The full moon was tomorrow and Derek could feel it’s pull beginning to affect both himself and Stiles. Their sex this morning had been rougher than either of them had expected and had left them both with scratch marks lining their bodies at the end of it. Though they had completely healed within minutes Derek could tell Stiles was easily agitated today.   
Stiles had his eyes narrowed at Derek, his jaw tense but at Derek’s smile he relaxed and moved his body against the soap covered car. Derek laughed at Stiles’ happy movements and was sure to keep his eyes locked on that tight little body for the whole show. 

“So what do you want to do for the full moon tonight?” Stiles asked as Derek pulled his chin above the door frame. As he lowered himself from the pull up he awkwardly shrugged his shoulders at Stiles.   
“What have you done in the past?” Derek asked, lifting himself again.   
“Well i’ve been mostly getting drunk and destroying the old barn.” Derek grunted.   
“We’ll go running. Good to burn off any anger you’ve been feeling.” Stiles chuckled.   
“Me? Anger? That sounds nothing like me.” He threw himself into the couch. Derek let go of the door frame and landed on the floor ready to do push ups.   
“It will help either way.” Derek says pushing through. He was busy counting his number of reps when his left hand was kicked out of position and he smacked into the floor. A weigh, very much the same to Stiles’ own, settled on his lower back and a finger reached up and traced the triscilade tattoo between his shoulder blades.   
“How am i suppose to relax when you're here getting my blood pumping.” Derek laughed and rolled onto his back so Stiles was sitting comfortably on his pelvis.   
“These routines were meant to get my blood pumping, not my fault you can’t think of anything besides my dick.” Stiles threw his head back in laughter.   
“I would never!” He said with mock shock. Derek laughed, grabbing Stiles’ hips, running his thumbs along the smooth bone. Stiles was smiling down at him, his eyes alight with happiness. Derek couldn’t help but smile back up at him.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Stiles asked, his eyes narrowing playfully. Derek raised one shoulder in a shrug.  
“Because you’re amazing.” Stiles’ face softened as he tilted his head to the side. Looking at Derek’s lips Stiles leaned forward and kissed him softly. The soft fabric of Stiles’ shirt moved as Derek pushed his fingers up Stiles’ back, running his finger tips along each vertebrae of his spine. Stiles’ lip curled against Derek’s and he chuckled softly.   
Derek could smell the aroma of happiness coming off of Stiles. He could only bet that Stiles’ was getting the same off of him.   
“So do i get to finish my work out or are you going to stay there the whole time?” Derek said against Stiles’ lips. Leaning back Stiles huffed annoyed. Then he smirked, Derek knew he had other plans for Derek’s work out.   
“I think i know a way for us both to get a work out.” Stiles said with a rueful grin before ripping his shirt off and throwing it into the living room. Derek shook his head with a smile before gripping Stiles’ hips and rolling them over. 

They had decided on a run as the moon was rising in the sky, they raced through the trees, jumping and dodging each others playful attacks. With a quick swim in the river they returned to the farm house for a night of movies and sex.  
“We could watch The Breakfast Club or Brokeback Mountain.” Stiles laughed at the second option. Derek was waving The Breakfast Club in the air in hopes Stiles would see that he really wanted to watch the 90’s classic.   
“Put The Breakfast Club on, i’ll be in in a second, i’m just going to reply to Scott’s emails.” Stiles smiled as he walked out of the living and went into his grandfathers old study where the laptop was.   
“When are you going to get a new phone? It be a lot easier to talk to everyone if you could simply text them instead of being old fashion and actually email them.” Derek said as he put the VHS into the ancient machine. Stiles didn’t reply, probably writing eagerly to his best friend or father. Relaxing into the couch, Derek stretched his long body out onto the welcoming cushions.   
“Stiles hurry up the Coming Soon’s are on!” Derek called, yet Stiles still didn’t reply. Derek just shrugged watched the trailers of the old movies.   
As the movie began Derek sat up and looked around.   
“Stiles?” He called. No answer. Getting up he headed for the Study, as he pushed open the old oak door he saw the laptop open and the chair swivelled around facing the open window.   
Derek crossed the room quickly, looking outside into the dark night. Turning back to the computer, an email was still open. Turning the chair so he could sit down he pulled himself close to the desk to read the open email.   
He knew immediately why Stiles was gone. At the top of the email showed a picture of Allison. Her face alight with joy, Scott leaned against her with a smile, Lydia posing seductively beside her with Stiles staring at her longingly. As Derek scrolled down he found more pictures, Ethan and Aiden posing by their motorcycles, as he went on he found pictures of all the people had died during the Nogitune possession.   
Beneath the picture was a passage.

We would like to invite all Becon Hills residence to the Becon Hill Memorial Ceremony in commemoration of all our lost loved ones. In the past year we have suffered a great loss, it is our hope that the residence of Becon Hills will find peace in the comfort and support of their fellow residence. Please join on Saturday March 14th to celebrate the life of our lost loved ones.

Derek stood and headed for the barn, knowing immediately Stiles had lost it. He ran for the open doors, though his strength failed him when he saw Stiles. Knelling in the center of the open hay loft.   
Stiles had turned his anger on himself, he had torn his shirt clean from his body, blood still flowing from the open wounds.   
“Stiles!” Derek shouted. Looking up at Derek, he could see that his face had healing scratches there too. He had changed, fur sprouted from his jaw, deep brown. His brow had shifted to a more animalistic shape, his mouth was open and relaxed. His mouth full of fangs glistening with saliva. His eyes glowed a cold hard crystal blue.   
Stiles was in too far, he didn’t have the control to come back from this type of turn. Not while the full moon hung above them at least.   
“Stiles, none of that was your fault.” Derek said calmly.   
“What do you know!?” Stiles said, Derek took a step back. Stiles’ voice was a deep angry snarl. Placing on hand on the ground in front of him Stiles pushing himself to his feet. Derek took note of the sharp claws that had grown where his finger nails had been.   
“You left us remember? You ran away scared with your tail tucked between your legs!”   
“This isn’t you Stiles.” Derek said, raising his hands. Stiles laughed, loud and sharp, it wasn’t a happy sound.   
“What was it he said, ‘It is now’, well he was right because now this is me Derek! I’m a monster!”   
“You aren’t a monster Stiles, you are a werewolf.” Stiles looked down at his clawed hands.   
“You know, Scott tried to help me see the difference between the two and really there isn’t. Sure some of us have Golden eyes, the innocent ones. Then theirs our Alpha’s with their red eyes, but then there is me Derek. I have the eyes of a killer. Of a murderer!” He snarled. Derek growled.   
“Stop asking like you're the only one who’s ever done something wrong in the world! You were possessed by a thousand year old trickster spirit, no one blames you for what it made you do.” Derek said walking up to him. Stiles shook his head and ran for the doors. Derek grabbed him before he could get to them.   
“Stiles! Listen to me!” He grunted and tried to keep his arms locked around Stiles.   
“Let me go!” Stiles howled. Derek knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Stiles thrashed in his arms, but it was his elbow when it reared back and knocked into his temple did Derek release him, falling back to the ground.   
“You think you know exactly what i need. I need an Anchor, and all that shit. Yes i tried that! I tried to focus on my hate for the Nogitune on my hatred for him, for what he made me do, but i can’t!” Stiles said, his voice muffled with the teeth.   
“Then find something else Stiles! Be your own Anchor like Scott!”   
“I’m not Scott!” Stiles snarled at him. “I think it’s time you left Derek.”   
Derek froze, mid-rise.   
“You don’t mean that.” He spoke, a half whisper. Stiles looked back at him over his shoulder, his blue eyes illuminating his face. His beautiful angelic face, twisted and turned by his wrath.   
“Yes i do Derek. It’s been fun, but you really were nothing but a distraction. Now i think you better leave.” His rough voice echoed through the empty barn. Growling Derek stood.   
“No. I’m not letting you push me away because you’re too much of a bitch to come out and see that what happened wasn’t your fault.” Stiles turned on Derek, he snarled and charged.   
Wrapping his arms around Derek’s midsection he threw him back, crashing them into the dust. He didn’t even see the fist coming, but Derek’s face cracked to the side from the impact. Again and again Stiles beat down at him, his anger overwhelming him. He stopped trying to block the hits and soon enough he couldn’t feel the rhythmic beat of Stiles’ fists against his face.   
Then Stiles stopped. One fist frozen halfway to Derek’s bloodied and broken face.   
“Why aren’t you defending yourself!?” Stiles asked, his bright eyes shining with tears. The swelling had closed his left eye and was almost succeeding in closing the right, but it was out of that one, he watched Stiles.   
“I’m not going to fight you Stiles.” His voice said calmly. Stiles sat back on his heels, regarding Derek with a cautious look.   
“Why not?” He said curtly.   
“Because Stiles.” Derek’s heart was beginning to speed up and he knew Stiles could hear it, but he didn’t care. “Because ever since I saw your stupid face in the woods behind my house with Scott i’ve never stopped thinking about you. Because after you were turned I couldn’t eat, i couldn’t sleep, i couldn’t function because i knew you were out here suffering. You say you don’t have an Anchor? Well let me be your Anchor.” Stiles stood and stumbled backwards as if the words were too much for him to hear.   
“Why - why would you want that?” Stiles asked, his voice changing.   
“Because I love you Stiles.” Derek’s voice had gone to a faint whisper. Had Stiles still been human he wouldn’t have caught the words, but now with werewolf hearing he caught them and his eyes widened.   
In one quick motion Stiles threw his head back and roared, deep and loud, a sound that he knew would carry through the air. As soon as the sound died in his throat, Stiles dropped to one knee, his head hanging low. Derek scrambled to his feet and moved towards Stiles the best he could, crouching in front of him he asked.   
“Stiles?” And Stiles looked up at him. His doe brown eyes looking up from beneath a wolf skin. He leaned forward and kissed Derek, who placed a gentle hand on his jaw to support their faces. As they kissed Derek could feel the hair receding and against his tongue, Stiles’ sharp canines retracted.   
When they broke apart Stiles was looking back at him, that infuriating grin plastered across his beautiful lips. Derek growled but simply moved in for another kiss.   
“Wait.” Derek’s heart froze. Wait what? Was he going to say he didn’t feel the same? Or there was someone else?   
“I didn’t say it back.” Stiles said.   
“What are you-“   
“I didn’t tell you that I loved you.” Derek dropped his hand and looked around awkwardly.   
“Look i mean if you don’t, or there someone else, don’t worry about it cause-“   
Stiles kissed him, hard. When they separated for oxygen Stiles smiled at him.   
“I love you Derek.”


	4. March 14th

Derek never felt comfortable in a suit, he would rather be in jeans or track pants than the tailored black dress pants he was forced into. His tie was too tight and the buttons on his black shirt were straining against their holds. Tugging gently at the thin black tie he heard someone clear their throat behind him.  
“It will be fine.” Stiles said with a smile. Unlike Derek’s full black suit Stiles had gone for - a completely Stiles outfit - a red suit. Yes. A fire truck red suit. Pants, jacket and vest all the same screaming red, though he had chosen a dark grey button up to tie it all together.  
“So why do i have to wear a tie and you have somehow dodged that bullet?” Derek asked again pulling at the skinny thing.  
“Stop that!” Stiles slapped his hand away, and twining their fingers together in hopes of keeping Derek’s hands away from his tie.  
“Do you think anyone will comment?” Derek asked cautiously, looking towards the banquet hall before them.  
“On the red suit? I don’t think so, it’s not that bright.” Derek smiled knowing that Stiles had chosen this specific suit for this occasion since they were officially coming out.  
“You know what i mean.” He said, gently squeezing Stiles’ hand.  
“Don’t worry about them.” Stiles said, leaning over and pressing a light kiss to Derek’s bare face. “I still don’t get why you shaved.”  
Derek looked over at him and raised an eyebrow at the suit. “Oh.” Was all he said.


End file.
